Un bagage encombrant
by Alaiya
Summary: Voyager avec un vampire n'a rien d'une sinécure...


**Titre : **Un bagage encombrant

**Jour/Thème**/**Communauté** **LJ**: 1er Janvier / La fin du voyage / 31 _ jours

**Personnages/Couples**: Johnny Rayflow, Charley Chrisfont

**Rating**: PG-13

**Nombre de mots**: # 1 200

**Notes**: Un texte un peu crétin et pas forcément très inspiré, mais c'est le début de l'année, faut que je me dérouille… Ah ! Et bien entendu : Bonne année tout le monde !

**Disclaimer**: A Nanae Chrono.

* * *

**Un bagage encombrant**

Un passage en revue s'imposait.

_« Alors… » _

Planté au beau milieu du grand hall d'un luxueux hôtel romain, Chrisfont jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui, sans vraiment prêter attention à l'aréopage de grooms qui papillonnaient dans les environs.

_« Sac cabine ? »_ Entre ses jambes.

_« Ordinateur ? »_ Dans sa sacoche de cuir, suspendue à son épaule.

_« Valise ? »_ A l'instant déposée sur l'épais tapis recouvrant le marbre des lieux.

_« Chien ?_ » Un regard fidèle levé vers lui.

_« Chat ?_ » Feulements et furieux coups de griffes typiquement féminins à l'égard d'une cage sans défense.

_« Passeport ? »_ Oui, poche intérieure gauche de son pardessus.

_« Clé de la chambre ? »_ Carte magnétique qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts avant de se diriger enfin vers l'ascenseur qui n'attendait plus que son bon vouloir pour le mener vers la suite dûment réservée par le Vatican.

* * *

« Mon père !... »

Charley arpentait le couloir d'un pas étouffé par la moquette, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Votre, heu… Seigneurie !... »

Etait-il bien certain de n'avoir rien oublié ? Allons bon… Il avait pourtant tout vérifié, les bagages le suivaient par l'entremise du personnel qui trottait derrière lui, il n'y avait vraiment pas la moindre raison qu'il…

« Heu… Monsieur ! »

Lorsque Chrisfont se retourna, soudain conscient que c'était bien à lui qu'on s'adressait, ce fut pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un groom dont le visage rougi dégoulinait de sueur sous l'effort consenti – bien que partagé avec l'un de ses collègues dans un état tout aussi pitoyable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de… _ça_, monsieur ? »

Les deux hommes portaient à bout de bras une – visiblement - très lourde malle oblongue enroulée dans une épaisse couverture, laquelle tanguait entre eux avec un équilibre des plus précaire.

Un _« ah bon sang mais c'est bien sûr ! »_ ponctua mentalement le poing agacé que Chrisfont cogna dans la paume de sa main, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la suite et de s'effacer devant le personnel.

« Posez-la dans la chambre. Non pas celle-là… l'autre, la petite. Oui, voilà. » Les deux grooms courbés sous le poids de leur fardeau s'acheminèrent cahin-caha vers la pièce désignée, puis :

« Veuillez nous excuser, mais… grogna l'un des deux hommes, est-ce fragile ?

- … Non. » Et les deux grooms de larguer leur fardeau sur le tapis sans délicatesse aucune, mais avec un profond soupir de soulagement.

« Merci monsieur. » firent-ils dans un bel ensemble tout en faisant prestement disparaître les billets que leur client leur tendit, et en s'éclipsant à toute vitesse, au cas où ledit client aurait malencontreusement oublié un bagage supplémentaire qui fût du même gabarit.

* * *

« Chéri… »

Chrisfont ne tint pas compte de la voix étouffée qui lui parvenait avec insistance depuis dix bonnes minutes. Valise et sac grands ouverts sur le lit, il sortait ses vêtements un à un pour les déplier, jetait un coup d'œil suspicieux à chacun d'entre eux – c'est qu'il avait fait ses bagages lui-même ; il ne manquerait plus qu'un faux pli mesquin se soit glissé là pendant le voyage - puis les ajustait sur la flopée de cintres mis à sa disposition. Cette tâche, qui requérait toute son attention, ne laissait de fait aucune place à…

« Chéri… ! » Le ton s'était fait geignard. Une porte de placard refermée sèchement lui répondit, bientôt suivi par un miaulement amusé qui tournicotait autour de la malle, laquelle écopa en sus d'un reniflement canin dédaigneux.

« CHERI ! »

Un dernier coup d'œil l'horloge avait permis à l'interpellé de vérifier que le châtiment avait assez duré ; néanmoins, lorsqu'il se décida enfin à se préoccuper de son dernier "bagage", il le fit avec précision et surtout, avec une lenteur fort peu catholique. Tout d'abord trouver le dernier maillon de la lourde chaîne en argent, en vue de libérer la malle des nœuds complexes et incroyablement nombreux qui en maintenaient le couvercle. Ceci fait, extirper la clé d'une poche profonde et encombrée, pour la glisser dans la serrure du cadenas ouvragé – ultime sécurité, jamais superflue cependant au vu du contenu. Exercer un quart de tour vers la droite… et bondir en arrière pour éviter un couvercle sauvagement éjecté vers le haut.

« Charley, je vais te… !

- Et bien, vous voyez quand vous voulez, Maître… »

Un Rayflow éructant et hirsute se tenait debout les deux pieds plantés dans la boue de son cercueil, les mains sur les hanches et cracha quelques mottes de terre :

« Non mais je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?!

- De quoi parlez-vous, Maître ? J'avoue que je ne saisis pas très bien. » Johnny inspira profondément devant un Chrisfont confortablement installé dans un fauteuil col de cygne et qui le contemplait d'un air paisible, les bras croisés sur une chemise immaculée dont les manches avaient été enroulées jusqu'aux coudes avec une négligence des plus étudiées.

« Il est deux heures du matin, grommela le brun, tu avais tout le temps de me libérer bien avant qu'on atterrisse.

- Pour me faire tripoter jusqu'à la fin du voyage ? Merci bien. Ce genre de provocations, c'est terminé, et pour de bon, croyez-moi.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas omis d'emporter Sainte-Nitouche avec toi, en tout cas.» Et Rayflow d'achever de sortir de sa résidence diurne d'un pas impérial avant de se secouer avec force gravats et poussières sous l'œil agacé de Charley qui commenta :

« Ça va être difficile à justifier comme saleté auprès des femmes de chambre.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir… » Le pied de Johnny s'égara derrière une plante verte laquelle adopta bientôt une position horizontale, répandant sur le tapis la terre de son pot avec une générosité non feinte.

« On vous a déjà dit que vous n'étiez qu'un gamin capricieux ? »

Ce calme apparent, ces mâchoires adorablement serrées, ces yeux en amande sous la frange mignonne qui le fixaient avec intensité, la veine qui battait de plus en plus vite contre la tempe…

« Tu n'as pas idée. » Rayflow avait posé les deux mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et, penché au-dessus de Chrisfont, sa bouche effleurant les cheveux blonds, il susurra dans un sourire étroit : « Au fait, vu l'heure tardive, je suppose que tu as déjà _dîné _? Ça tombe bien – Johnny avait posé un index sur les lèvres déjà entrouvertes de Charley sur deux canines blanchies par la faim – je ne reste pas.

- Mais… Maître ! »

Ce fut sous un regard dépité et vaguement offensé que Rayflow ouvrit la fenêtre et se percha sur le rebord, avant de se retourner une dernière fois :

« Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, chéri : on ne contrarie pas une nature capricieuse. »


End file.
